Wings of a Dragon
by PottersLittleSister
Summary: How can one girl change the meaning of Dragon Riders for the rest of existance? She knows the thing that can bring down both the Varden and Galbatorix? But first she must choose which side she is on.
1. The One that Got away

SHe had to be quick. She need not be caught, not now, not after everything she has done.

She kept to the shadows, the shapes she could blend in with and sneak closer to her target.

Already passed the guards, the only thing she needed to get passed now was the possibly booby traps throughout the room.

If she passed that she had a clear shot to get her target.

Movement was heard from the otherside of the wall. Her time was running out fast she needed to hurry.

Now looming in front of her stood the bars between her and her target.

"What do you think your doing over there?" bellowed the voice of a guard

Snapping her head around she saw him running closer and closer.

"Get away from him !" he bellowed once more

When he was right behind her she spun around fast and held a sharp dagger at his throat.

"Don't make me kill you" she snarled as she glared down at the guards petrified face.

Chucking him to the ground she held the tip of the blade towards him watching him cower even more.

"Get lost or I will kill you" she snapped

She watched him pick himself off the ground and stumbled away. He time was up she need him out now.

She approached the bars. "PSSSST" she hissed "PSSSSSSTT !"

His face appeared from inside the cage. His was not happy at all.

"What are you doing here" he sneered

"Thats no way to talk to me"

He stood up and slammed him face through the bars so his was inches away from hers.

"What do you want from me?" he glared at her

"HE sent me to get you" she explained

"Then tell him get lost, I'm not coming back"

The girl groaned and grabbed onto the neck of the man's shirt

"You both now if i go back there without you we're both dead"

The male scoffed "You think i care?" he yelled as he walked into the centre "He's not my father!"

The girl rolled her eyes. "you really are stubborn"

"Dont turn this on me"

"I AM NOT !"

Footsteps were getting louder from within the distance.

"We need to go !" she said glancing towards the doors in which the footsteps were nearing

"Then you go" he dismissed

"GOD YOU REALLY ARE STUBBORN!" she yelled "FINE ! Stay here and get killed when the soldiers arrive"

With that she spun around and stalked back into the shadows and dissapeared.

The man ran towards the bars and glanced towards where he last saw her.

"what do you mean?" he yelled out

A large horn bellowed through the corridors indicating a batlle had just begun.

"LET ME OUT !" he yelled as guards ran past his prision. "LET ME OUT !"


	2. Full Moon Of Origin

**A.N Dedicated to**___Feathertail__**9 **_**for the nice review she gave me…. This is for you sorry its been a while**

Murtagh bent down and closed the eyes of one of the soldiers that fell in the battle.  
Staying lowered on the ground Murtagh let out a sigh. She was right the soldiers did come and he did almost die. .

Looking out towards his surroundings. In every direction dead soldiers and unfortunate natives lay dead in their own blood. It was a gruesome scene, but Murtagh had seen worse...... much worse.

Just a few steps away Eragon was out scouting for arrows from the Varden so their stocks didn't diminished. He and the leaders of the Varden believed that no one could now get into the mountainous village. If only they knew.  
If they knew that she had gotten in without anyone finding out well there would be a lot to answer for.

What Murtagh still didn't get was why he sent her to come get him. Even better how did she find him??? He wasn't that easy to find was he? All those precautions he took to make sure no one could find him seemed like a waste now, especially if she could find him.  
Murtagh let out another sigh. She was most likely on her way back to tell him of her failure. She was too proud to go into hiding, even if the consequence was death.

"Murtagh" yelled out Ajihad "Come over here"  
Please would have been nice Murtagh thought. He did oblige though as offending the leader of the Varden, especially with whom his father was wasn't exactly a safe zone.  
Arriving at the meeting place he found that the Varden Council was there, also Nasuada, Ajihad, Arya and Eragon.

"What's going on?" he asked as a group of soldiers approached.  
"We found this trying to escape early this morning" grunted a soldier as he troop threw forward a hooded being.  
As the thing fell to the ground its hood fell off its head revealing a girl. It was her!!  
"YOU" scowled Murtagh  
She sneered slightly "Hello Brother Dear" she smirked  
A silence rang out through the collected group as everyone turned to face Murtagh  
"She's your sister?" one of the councilors asked  
If only they knew "Yes" spoke a tone dead Murtagh. He spoke as if it was old news.  
A gasp rang out from a few people as they turned and looked at the girl who still had the evil smirk glues on her face.

"You Girl. What is your name?" snapped Arya. She didn't like this one bit  
the girl said nothing, not a single whisper.  
A soldier who stood by her left gave her a harsh push making Murtagh cringe ever so slightly.  
"She asked you a question" Eragon said rudely  
the soldier gave the girl one final push.  
"ALRIGHT !" she yelled making those few birds present scatter "My name is Delisae"  
Another silence rang out as all those present except Murtagh tried to compress the information deep in their mind.

"It's Origin?" spoke a Varden Councilor  
Delisae did not speak another work she just lowered her head and continued to stare at the ground.  
The soldier beside her drew back his foot and drove it into her face with full force, making Murtagh cringe at the loud crack that resulted.  
Delisae inhaled a breath and spat out the blood that had built up in her mouth. It wasn't just a normal spit, from its landing site every knew she was making an insult. Especially since it fell at the feet of Ajihad.

Murtagh reacted quickly when he saw the soldier once again draw back his foot.  
"It was a name given to her by a Dragon" he spluttered out fast.  
"I can speak for myself you know" she spat out.  
Receiving another push Deilsae retreated to silence once more. She had already pushed her boundaries too far already and she couldn't go any further....... if she wanted her plan to work.  
"Well what does it mean?" Nasuada spoke with a calm voice..  
Everyone turned to look at Delisae who was crouched on the floor. She looked up and saw them all looking at her in some freaky identical way.... well all of them except Murtagh.  
"Oh so you want me to talk now?" she smirked "Can't you people make up your mind??"  
Ajihad raised a hand and the soldier closed in on Delisae quickly....................  
"WAIT!" Murtagh shouted "It means full moon, she was named that because she was born on the full moon"  
"No really?" Delisae commented sarcastically  
"If I were you girl I would hold your tongue" snapped Arya  
Yet all Delisae did was raise her head slightly with a grin that spelt pure evil and just spoke plainly.

"What are you going to do Arya?? Set Glaedr on me??"  
A gasp ran out within most members of the group. Everyone except Eragon and Murtagh knew who that was.  
Yet she continued "I mean come on Arya what would your daddy say if he saw you know????"

Confusion settled among all the group members. Murtagh knew of Delisae's how would you put it talent? But he didn't know she was holding so much back from everyone.  
The council muttered in the background about how well kept their other secrets are and Ajihad and Nasuada spoke in their native tongue in wish not to be over heard.  
And while Eragon stared around in utter confusion Murtagh looked from Arya back to Delisae and repeated this fashion numerous times.  
Both girls were glaring at each other, Delisae in a more smug way as if to say 'Yeah I know your deepest darkest secret'

"Guards" Ajihad spoke in his deep voice "Take this girl to the holding cage until we determine what we are to do with her"  
"I will put her in there" Murtagh offered receiving looks of hatred from the Council.  
Ajihad just nodded slightly "We will have guards follow closely behind you so no funny business occurs"

The walked was quite slow and quiet. It had turned out that the guards had done a good job on Delisae, breaking her left arm and had it twisted in a weird direction and the blood still trickled from the corner of her mouth.  
"How could you get in easily but not out easily? Even with the battle going on?" Murtagh whispered at her  
she wiped the blood from her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt and turned to look at him with another smirk plastered on her lips.  
"What made you think I wanted to escape?" she replied  
Murtagh faltered slightly at her answer.  
"Besides" she continued "If I wanted to escape I could have done so back there"  
She watched his eyebrows knotted in confusion. "How?" he asked  
Still smirking she faced her brother again and hissed "They weren't even real guards, they were how would you put it? An Illusion"  
and with that finally reply she laughed. And she continued to laugh long after they had out her in the cage. A laugh that sent shivers down Murtagh's spine.  
Could she have turned that much? What had Galbatorix done to her? What ever happened to that sweet, fun filled little girl she used to be?

**A.N Another chapter and yes it has been a while…… I should probably be working on my other story which is what I am going to go do now…… Please R&R**


End file.
